


Amo Soltanto Te

by TwoStoryTown



Category: Afdeling Q | Department Q (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Weddings
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoStoryTown/pseuds/TwoStoryTown
Summary: 一场简单而草率且不care宗教的教堂婚礼。（和一起入坑的姐妹一致认为Carl很像刺猬（？）就这么设定了）题目是Andrea Bocelli和Ed Sheeran合作的一首歌
Relationships: Assad/Carl Mørck
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Amo Soltanto Te

**Author's Note:**

> 非常OOC且第一回用ao3，我也不知道极圈女孩能写什么在这（喂）

他们在结束又一件案子过后，上车之前经过了一座教堂。  
这本来没什么大不了的，至少对Carl来说是这样，再说他也不喜欢那儿，自从那时为了两个孩子差点葬身海底开始。  
或者更久之前，Assad想，他记得Carl从来没有考虑过拥有宗教信仰，并因此对作为虔诚的教徒的他不屑一顾，而不出意料，在那场还算激烈的讨论过后吃瘪的依然是他。  
但是现在有些东西不一样了，Assad说不上来是什么，但当他们之间发生了如此多的变化过后，他相信Carl会接受这个。至少，为了他。  
“Carl。”  
他的小刺猬转头看着他。  
“我们结婚吧。”  
Carl停了下来，用一向如此但确实只有Assad干了傻事才会出现的眼神看着他。  
“什么？”  
“那里有座教堂，我们…”在对方想证实这个请求的时候Assad确实开始紧张了，“去里面结婚吧。”  
“为什么？”他的上司似乎努力想要理解什么，Assad当然知道对方能听懂，只是这类反应对比起绝大多数被求婚的人都要棘手不少，“我都给你上过不知道多少回了。”  
“那不一样，Carl。”Assad试着解释，但他知道他在那双海蓝色眼睛的注视下他的丹麦语水平不会太好，“我很清楚我们的关系如何，所以我想起码把流程走一次，在牧师面前带着上帝的祝福和你宣誓，而且……”  
令人惊讶的是Carl没有在那个微凉的停顿里打断他，也许是因为多天例行的繁忙造成的疲惫。  
“这里只有我们两个，你不会喜欢有太多人来参加的，不是吗？”  
然而Assad那双温柔的深褐色狗狗眼有时候也只能激起Carl更多拒绝的欲望。  
“这没道理，Assad。”他的刺猬上司毫不留情地回答，“我们之间的关系如何，你不是早就心知肚明了吗？”Carl总是喜欢用嘲讽的口吻表达对宗教的个人看法，“再说，在上帝的注视下？这也太他妈荒唐了，谁知道上帝有没有那个闲心看你，而即便如此两年后的你还是会看上隔壁部门的女人。”  
Assad的眼睛依然很平静，只是把眉头皱得更深了些，无论是不是故意所为，Carl总是喜欢这样，在他面前否认着对被爱的欲望，只会转过身竖着尖锐的刺，冷漠得就像和Vigga漫长的冷战。  
“…我爱你，Carl，好吗？”Assad保持着一贯的耐心，天知道在他们慢慢磨合的路上走了多久，从无法分离的搭档到恋人，重复着这句话的人却仿佛一直只有Assad，“所以起码相信我，在费了那么多心思把你追到手过后，我可不会轻易放开。”他尽力用着最轻松的语气打趣道。  
“这跟你要把我拉到教堂有什么关系。”听不下长篇大论的Carl有些愣。  
“但是我也想听你说出来…”  
“没门，你是什么时候想出来的？”  
“刚才。”  
Carl甚至没有反驳，只是用属于一个优秀警探标志性的怀疑眼神看着Assad。  
“噢，就一次。再说我们也不会再进那地方第二回了不是吗。”  
“……”  
他的上司像看外星人一样看着他，但是Assad知道这是赞成的表现，Carl一向如此。  
  
他们往回走进了那个风格简洁的小教堂，明亮的配色对比起阴沉的案发现场让Carl有些不习惯，他皱着眉疑惑地打量四周，没有把武装起来的尖刺收回去的打算。午后的太阳透过暖色的窗帘晒进来，把他深色的头发镀上一层闪光，双眼在明媚的日光下是偏浅的，湖水一般的灰绿色。  
Assad用余光观察着他不远处那只对这个地方确实产生了点好奇的小刺猬，到Carl也不知道是哪儿的地方找来了牧师，今天是工作日，和蔼的老牧师对两人这个时间段的来访有些惊讶，但听见他们的来意之后温和地会心一笑，拍了拍Assad的肩膀表示无需过多担心，他为有幸能主持他们人生中最重要的时刻而高兴。  
即使有趣的是，Assad生长在伊斯兰教国家，而第二次为结婚走进教堂的Carl是个忠实地信奉着科学的无神论者。  
“上帝爱着你们，我的孩子。”在Assad把撒手没的Carl捡回来，而那位牧师也准备好之后对他说着，“他会帮助你们的，借由爱。”  
Assad很高兴在一个基督教圣地，他收到的回应无异于普通的即将步入婚礼殿堂的夫妻。  
Carl比较关心他们几点能到家，他已经一周没睡过一个好觉了。  
  
“今天，我们在上帝的注视下聚集于此。”牧师突然变得庄严的声音让神游许久的Carl不情不愿地反应了过来。  
“这是个光荣的时刻，是自从亚当和夏娃在地上行走以来上帝便创立的时刻。因此，它不是鲁莽而又欠缺考虑的，而是虔诚而又严肃的。”  
Carl不耐烦地看向一边，他知道Assad在看着他，因为即使视线根本不在他那儿，Assad那隔着十公里都能感觉到的总是温和得过分的眼神都会在他身上游移。  
“Assad，你愿意接受Carl作为你合法的伴侣，一起生活在上帝的指引下吗？爱他，忠诚于他，无论他贫困、患病或者残疾，直至死亡。你愿意吗？”  
“我愿意。”Assad露出虽然有掩藏不住的担忧，但依然像丹麦的暖阳一般的微笑，看着避开了自己眼神的自家上司。  
“Carl，你愿意接受Assad作为你合法的伴侣，一起生活在上帝的指引下吗？爱他，忠诚于他，无论他贫困、患病或者残疾，直至死亡。你愿意吗？”  
“我愿意。”Carl终于试着抬起头，清澈的眼睛刚好对上Assad温柔的注视。虽然很不想承认，但他终于知道了为什么Assad执意要带他来一次教堂，而这显然没有想象中的糟糕。  
他们接下来应该会交换戒指，Carl想道，疑惑着Assad能干什么。  
所以当Assad在他面前拿出一个小盒子并现场打开了它的时候，Carl有些不可置信地看向他，仿佛在问对方为什么要每天带着这玩意出门就为了当下短短的一刻。  
“你是怎么…”  
“我希望它会适合你。”Assad轻声地罕见打断了他的顶头上司，拉起对方还沾着一点不明显的血污的手。把剩下的无数疑问吞回去的Carl被迫看着那个刚好合适的银色指环，它的样式普通但能看出做工精良，这也许就是Assad希望的。  
“你们现在可以亲吻对方了。”  
这也许是他们经历过最简单的婚礼，一如他们恋爱时那些除了工作外能勉强称作“约会”的日常，像在超市或者Carl喜欢的餐厅解决吃饭问题，再到酒吧喝上两杯，剩下的问题在回家后交给上天。  
那就是Carl所想要的全部，Assad欣然接受，也愿意给这只总是高度防备的小刺猬比常人高出几倍的耐性，他曾经也有对这段关系感到走投无路的时候，因此甚至试过在局里，在没人能看见的地方向着麦加的方向跪下，祈求得到安拉的祝福。  
这大概奏效了，而Assad也不会介意再违背点什么，他在那座远离城市的安静的教堂里吻上Carl干涩的嘴唇，对方出奇地有些慌张地回应着。有人敲响了三点整的钟声，Assad抚过Carl难得放松下来的脸，收到了那双漂亮的蓝眼睛无声的回应。  
“愿上帝保佑你们。”  
Assad向牧师投去一个感激的笑容，还被拉着的Carl轻轻挣脱开来转身看向远方，那枚戒指静静地待在他的手上。  
那天回到城里之后他们去了趟超市。晚饭是Carl做的，他们在餐桌放上啤酒，聊着案子、天气和猫，Assad久违地看见了Carl带着醉意的笑。  



End file.
